I Hate Disco
by CrazyRopeDragon
Summary: The year is 1976. Poe Dameron, a veteran from the Vietnam War, is now an up and coming rockstar, the lead singer of Dameron and the X-Wings. Finn and his girlfriend Rey the mechanic, lead him down a path he never thought he'd tread: Disco. In this AU, Poe Dameron gets down to win the heart of the Dancing Queen. Poe x Dara Varana
1. I'm Poe Dameron, You Know, The Rockstar

"Come on man, I hate Disco. This isn't cool. No. Really, man? You really gonna drag me in here?" Poe Dameron struggled against his friend Finn who had his hand securely around his upper arm.

"We get swamped every place we go. Disco nuts ain't never gonna care who you are, man. Come on. The girls in here are stone cold foxes." Poe rolled his eyes. If there was ever an argument to persuade him, it was foxy ladies. But Disco wasn't cool! He was a rock star! He was blowing it up on the stage every night, not boogie-woogieing. If Finn had been anyone else, this would never have happened. But Poe was fond of him. They were best friends, so in they plunged, to a darkly lit room, blasting out ABBA. Finn had said they wouldn't get swamped here. Poe loved the admiration and screaming girls a little, he wouldn't lie. He saw a couple of people looking over at the pair of them and whispering behind their hands. That hadn't happened since they were just starting to gain fame. They may have just been staring at the pair of them, because they were attractive. Poe had a mess of dark curls, under which stared dark eyes. He was a blue jeans, white wife-beater, leather jacket kind of guy. And of course the very comfy, very expensive black Converse. His look was iconic. Finn was alright too, he guessed. Afro and a dark purple shirt. His jeans were scandalously tight on him. This was the 70s. And Poe and Finn were young, famous, and just about rich.

The crowd was dancing and laughing, having a good time. A few joints were being passed around, and people seemed all the merrier. Finn hadn't lied about the women. They were something out of this world. Maybe Poe might have a good time yet. But the rest of the band were probably out being swarmed. He honestly didn't know which he'd prefer. They had been in the door, surveying to packed scene for less than fifteen minutes, when a small, well-built girl with voluminous brown hair ran straight to Finn and jumped on him. _Finally_ thought Poe. The girls were recognising them. Finn lifted the girl up and spun her around, gazing up at her.

"Rey, baby! Girl, it's good to see you." Poe gave Finn a filthy look. Had he dragged him to a goddam DiscoTech to hang out with his girlfriend? Was Poe to be a third wheel? That wasn't cool. That was not his jibe. He looked at the pair of them. A black man and a white girl in 70s America? He couldn't stay mad at Finn then. It wasn't exactly the most accepting society. They would be relatively free of stigma in a DiscoTech. It was a bit of a queer scene too, and sure enough he saw a beautiful pair of boys very close in the corner. On principal, he didn't like Disco music, as he was pure rock n' roll. But he liked the inclusion. He liked that the Disco scene cared that little bit less about social conventions.

"Babygirl, this is Poe Dameron."

"Well hey there, Babygirl." Poe said sarcastically. Rey looked at Poe and her eyes went wide. Was Finn's girl a fan?

"Oh my god! Poe Dameron? The guy from the band? I LOVE YOU!" Poe looked over at Finn. They shared a significant look.

"Did Finn not tell you? He's the best damn guitarist around. Well. After me, of course." Rey turned to stare at Finn open mouthed.  
"YOU'RE ONE OF THE X-WINGS?! I just been listening to you guys on the records! I'm dating a guy from a rock band. I think I'm gonna pass out." Finn laughed a little. Poe understood why he hadn't told her. She wouldn't have believed him. The band was Dameron and the X-Wings, after all. Having Poe Dameron tell her left little room for doubt.

"Rey here is an activist. She's campaigning against that crazy Robert Grant guy. You know that anti-gay rights fella? She's been arrested a few times too." Finn said, glowing with pride. Poe respected that. At first she'd come across as a bit of a ditz, but she was a smart girl if she knew that Grant guy was crazy. And she was brave.

"I just work in a shop. I gotta get money somewhere. Chop shop, behind the scenes. Boss doesn't want anyone to know a woman's a better mechanic than him." Rey shrugged, then smiled at Poe. And she was a mechanic. Christ. Finn had done well for himself. "You here with anyone Poe, or are you window shopping?" He grinned at her.

"I hate Disco. I just came because your man dragged me here." Rey was about to argue back at him when the crowd started to push outwards, clearing a large space on the dance floor.

"You're gonna love this then, Poe. This is as Disco as it gets." Rey said, with a cheeky smile. The lights went darker, and the disco ball cast glittering light all over the dancefloor. Boney M's _Daddy Cool_ blasted out, and about five girls erupted into the large circle on rollerskates. This was silly. Poe wanted out. They were all choreographed together, setting up the dance. Then a sixth girl broke into the circle. Long ash-blonde hair and a perfect face with lips he couldn't stop staring at. And those hips… She was by far the best dancer out of them all.

"I don't know what I was saying. I love Disco."

"Thought she'd change your mind. That's the Dancing Queen, Dara Solo. Best dancer I've ever seen." Poe couldn't take his eyes off her. Her moves were mesmerising, even if they were Disco. And she could sure get around on those rollerskates. She glittered and shone, and Poe had to meet her.

"Rey, tell me you're best friends with that girl." Finn laughed and clapped his hands.

"Damn, I haven't never seen him hung up so quickly."

"Yeah I know her. We're protest together. She's let me stay a couple times at her house. Her mom's leading the protests, even though she's some rich politician. Real philanthropic. Works at soup kitchens." Poe couldn't deal with this. She sounded too perfect to be true. He had to get this girl out on a date.

"So you'll introduce me?" Rey chuckled, then clapped when the girls did a particularly impressive move.

"Yeah sure." Poe ran his fingers through his hair. Finn put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to talk into Poe's ear.

"Five bucks says she hates rock and snubs you." Poe made a rude gesture at Finn, making him laugh yet again. The song ended and everyone applauded.

The theme song from Shaft blasted out, as the girls dispersed, but Rey managed to catch Dara Solo's eye by waving at her. She skated her way over to the small group and hugged Rey.

"Dara, this is that boy I been telling you bout. This is Finn." Dara greeted Finn warmly with a handshake and a smile.

"She's told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you." Poe could see that Finn appreciated the warm greeting. It was a hard world to live in for a black man.

"Finn is in a band with his friend Poe. This is Poe Dameron." Dara turned her hazel eyes onto Poe and he felt himself melt as she towered over him. She offered him a hand and he took it with a smile.

"Hi." He mentally kicked himself. That was not a great first impression to leave.

"Wait… You're that rockstar aren't you?" Things were looking up. He puffed up his chest a little.

"Yeah. That's me." She took back her hand.

"I hate rock." She had a face on her like she had just smelled something bad. Poe felt crushed. And he had just lost five bucks to Finn. "Come on Rey. We need to get down." Dara grabbed Rey's hand. "It was lovely to meet you Finn! Poe." She said his name dismissively. He was gutted.

"Cough up, brother." Poe rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill.

"You have no heart." he said bitterly, as Finn laughed yet again.


	2. Chicken Soup

Poe strummed out a song he was working on, feeling just a little bit glum. "I had a friend who was a big baseball player, back in highschool." Poe sang quietly, trying to figure out if the wording would work, or not. Did it suit the melody? "He could throw that curveball by ya, make you look like a fool." He set down his guitar and scribbled a couple of notes down on a piece of scrappy paper that was covered in scribbles. This song was going to take a long time. He felt quite crushed that Dara had just out and out rejected him before he'd said more than two sentences. Was it because he was a short guy? He heard the door to the apartment opening. He and Finn had been living together for a couple of years now. He was a good flatmate, and a great friend. Poe had gotten into his fair share of fights with Finn. Poe shouted some form of a unintelligible greeting, waiting for Finn to shout something equally garbled back at him.

"I brought Rey with me. She wanted to talk to you." Poe didn't really know if he was in the mood to talk to a stranger, but he remembered that he had liked Rey. He set down his guitar and slumped out into the main area of their very lovely apartment. Rey stood with her hair tied back with a red bandana, and in grease-covered overalls. She clutched a record of _Born to Run_ in one hand, and medium ceramic bowl in the other, and she had a beautiful smile.

"Hey Poe…" She spoke as though she was walking around on broken glass.

"We can go, if you'd rather." Finn said. Poe shook his head, and showed Rey to the sofa. Finn sat with her, as she placed the pot and the record on the table. Poe's own face looked up at them all.

"I brought some chicken soup… I mean, I know you're not sick, but chicken soup makes everybody feel better." The atmosphere felt a little bit awkward, so Poe put a friendly smile on his face and opened the pot.

"Thanks, Rey. That's really sweet. I love chicken soup." He did love soup, and he was feeling better already from the smell alone.

"I feel so bad about what happened. I feel like it was my fault. Dara can be really just… so rude sometimes. I just really needed to apologise on her behalf. I tore her a new one and she feels a little bad. Poe…" He thought it was very sweet and genuine for her to come and make sure he was okay.

"I'm sure she meant nothing by it. And besides, it ain't your fault." Finn nodded.

"That's what I was saying. Rey, you're not responsible for how your friend acts." Rey looked up at Finn and gave him a look, that made him stop talking.

"So why'd you bring my own album to my apartment?" Poe asked. His mood had picked up and he had a sarcastic, playful tone. Rey gave a little laugh.

"I was hoping you'd sign it. Finn said he wouldn't. So. It's over to you." Poe grinned. He knew having his ego stroked made him happy, and perhaps Finn had told her. Either way, he'd take it as a happy accident. He picked up a sharpie and jotted down his name on the front of the record. Rey grinned at Poe and bounced off to the kitchen. She came back with bowls and dished out the soup.

"So… Dara would like a second chance to meet you. She knows she was a rude ass, and she just wants to give you a better impression." Poe didn't really know what to say, and he didn't know what he wanted to do. Poe had never really been rejected like that. He didn't much fancy being snubbed again by an exceptionally beautiful woman.

"I don't know… I mean… That was a really bad start." He felt very self-conscious with the two of them staring at him. Finn folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"God damn it Dameron, come back to the DiscoTech next weekend, and at worst you get to jive with me and Rey." Poe looked at the pair of them. They were beautiful together. He could see them making a real go of it. Poe felt like he had known Rey forever already. She was just that sort of down to earth person Poe liked to have around him to keep him grounded. Just like Finn. They were both genuinely lovely people and they were a perfect match. He knew he'd have fun with them no matter where he was.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Can't be any worse than last time." Rey guzzled down some of her own soup, looking quite smug.

"So… Can you tell me a bit about yourself, so that I can make Dara feel really bad?" Poe frowned.

"I don't want anyone to feel bad." Rey grinned mischievously.

"That is the first thing I'm gonna tell her." Finn turned and faced Rey.

"I can tell you instead." Poe would be interested to hear what Finn was going to say about him. It was always interesting to find out how people perceived him.

"Poe Dameron was born and raised in New Jersey. Working class family. Went to 'Nam as a helicopter pilot when he was 19, served for six years. Honorary discharge. Regrouped with some of his childhood friends, myself included and started a band. We thought it would help him recover after everything. But… uh. He writes really good songs. And he helped to makes us what we are. He's a positive guy, who never quits on us, and I wouldn't be here today without him." Finn glanced over at Poe and caught his eye for the briefest moment. What Finn had said was very flattering. Since the war in Vietnam had finally ended last year, he was never really sure how people would take the knowledge that he had been there. So many men came back with half their bodies blown up, some with drug addictions so serious they killed themselves or made themselves homeless. Some would never mentally recover. A part of Poe was still out there.

"You were in 'Nam?" she asked, her voice tiny and a little scared.

"Yeah. China Beach. I flew an Evac. helicopter. No big deal." It was a huge deal. He was a decorated veteran now. Medals and honours. He'd saved a good few lives of men who'd been blown to pieces by getting them from enemy lines to the hospitals. He didn't much like to think about it. He preferred to write music and not see those grisly bodies in his mind's eye.

"You're full of surprises…" Poe smiled at her.

"He's a war hero, and he still thinks it was a stupid waste of time. You gotta get this girl to give him a chance." Rey looked determined, and Poe felt like he was going to be dragged along for a ride and a half.


	3. Dancing King

Poe didn't know how he felt about being back in that Disco again. He was reluctant to go back the next Saturday, but here he was outside those same doors. This time Finn didn't have to drag him in, but Poe felt like he was dragging himself in. He felt a little bit embarrassed if he was being honest with himself. He was never the kind of guy who mooned overmuch over a girl. He wasn't a beggar. He had his pride. But there was the other side of the coin too. He wasn't going to let one girl scare him away. He wanted to spend time with his friends. The room was dark and glittering as always, with a diverse mixture of people dancing and laughing. Rey was already inside, according to Finn. And sure enough she was. She certainly cleaned up well. Her hair was brushed out and it shone. Her makeup made her pretty face more mature and striking. She was a really gorgeous girl, and so pleasant. Finn was truly lucky to have her. Beside her stood Dara Solo, looking a little bit disgruntled.

"So he was a pilot in the most illegal war ever. That just makes me dislike him more! Why would I ever-" Rey hit Dara on the arm quite hardly and stared at Poe with huge eyes of shock.

"Dara, you ass!" she muttered. Poe really wondered why he was making the effort to be here. He just pretend he hadn't heard anything.

"Rey! Great to see you!" He gave Rey a warm hug, then stepped aside to let Finn give her a warm kiss in greeting. He turned to face Dara, a woman who just had it out for him, it seemed, and he smiled.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Poe." He offered her his hand again, and hoped very much that they could start over. He really disliked when people were against him. It made him feel like he had something to prove, and that was never good.

"I'm Dara Solo. We met last week." She didn't take his hand. But she did smile a little at him. It was an improvement.

"I was just telling Dara about how you were a pilot." Rey said, giving Poe a look, that he was sure meant something, but he just couldn't figure out what she wanted him to say.

"I got people back to medical help. It wasn't nothing. I mean, it was a terrible terrible war, and I didn't want any part of it. I was conscripted, but I guess I helped some people. At the end of the day, that's what really matters." He shrugged, and looked to see if there was a bar anywhere where he could get a drink, because he had a feeling he'd need something to do to get them all away from standing just inside the front door.

"Hey, man. That's really righteous. Right on." Dara nodded her approval, and looked at him with kinder eyes. Well if it was going to work in his favour, 'Nam might as well do something good for him. "Hey listen, I was totally rude to you the other night, and I'm real sorry. Can I get you a beer, or something? I feel bad." What a turn-around. It was the sort of thing that would give a person whiplash.

"Oh, really it's okay. You weren't rude. Don't be crazy." Finn and Rey were cuddled up together and they both looked very smug. ABBA's latest hit Fernando blasted out over the speakers, and despite it being crappy Disco, there was an ethereal atmosphere as he stared into Dara's eyes. His heartbeat quickened, and he had to look away.

"See I was gonna ask if I could buy you a drink, but I guess we've cancelled each other out now." he joked, in an attempt to recover the moment.

"Finn! Get me a drink! I know you're a richy rich now. Cough up!" Finn laughed, and took Rey by the hand and spun her around, guiding her over to the bar. Dara and Poe shyly smiled at each other and followed the very loved up couple to the bar.

"So what do you do Dara?" he asked politely. He was mesmerised by the sway of her long fall of hair, and her hips.

"I'm an activist. My mother is a politician, but she wants the way things are done to change, and I agree with her. Black lives matter. Gay people should have equal rights. And women deserve equal pay and opportunities." Poe ordered a soda from a bare chested man covered in glitter. Dara ordered some sort of fruity cocktail.

"Hang on a second… Is your mother Leia Organa?" Dara gave Poe a very stern look, and she turned to that icy girl he had met last week. She gave a stiff nod. Poe got very excited.

"She's my hero! She's been moving to have support programmes put in place for vets who are down and out. Just… Every idea she has sounds like a step in the right direction." Dara looked surprised and impressed again.

"Well gosh golly, Mr. Dameron. Did I ever get the wrong impression of you. Big rock star cares about the little man. Never thought I'd see the day."

"I just write songs and have a good time, and if other people have a good time because of the music, then… well. Great." Dara nodded, taking a sip from her drink.

"I dig that. After so much death, we could use a little joy in this country." Poe didn't want to think about the cracks that the war had left in their society. Finn and Rey had disappeared as the conversation had transpired.

"Looks like it's just you and me, rockstar." She had a smile on her lips. Poe drank back some of the soda. He didn't drink alcohol anymore. He didn't want to get back into the damaging habit he had formed years before.

A new song came, and Dara's eyes lit up.

"Dance with me." she said. Poe sputtered, and nearly choked on his drink. He shook his head, as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. She looked mildly concerned.

"No…. No. I don't dance." Dara raised a brow.

"Everyone dances Poe Dameron. Besides, how are you going to win a date with the Dancing Queen if you don't dance? I'm looking for my King. And I only take the best." Poe was completely puzzled. What was that even meant to mean?

"I-I'm sorry? What?" He had finally caught his breath, and he mentally kicked himself for being such a clutz and an embarrassment.

"Dance competition in three weeks. I've been Dancing Queen for a long time. I need my King. The prize is a date with me." She winked at him and stepped out onto the dance floor, moving her arms gracefully and with much practice. Poe had no idea what the song was. Finn appeared at his shoulder.

"You two seemed to be hitting it off. What did she say?"

"Finn. I need to learn how to dance."

"What?"

"I just need to learn how to dance. I'm gonna get me that girl."


	4. The Reality of the Situation

Poe thrashed and rolled around in his bed, distressed. He was back there, seeing everything all over again. It had been a couple of years since he'd been discharged, but he would never escape China Beach. So many men had been in the back of his helicopter screaming out in pain, and shock. Sometimes he was allowed to retrieve the bodies of the dead. But so many were left behind to rot. His job wasn't the hardest, but it was gruelling. To fly a large helicopter under enemy fire. To see the shattered and broken bodies of his friends, and brothers in arms. He was a shell shocked man, who had been discharged because of a bullet he took to the shoulder from a sniper. The shot had severely damaged the bone, but he had made the flight back and gotten a Colonel out of danger. His valour had earned him a medal. When he had finally made it back to the U.S. every little sound made him start. Every night he witnessed the horrors of war all over again, and woke up in a sweat, and not entirely sure where he was. The first year he had been home, he had been a very damaged man. An alcohol dependency that made him very difficult to be around. He'd be found on the doorsteps of buildings in his hometown in a drunken stupor. One of his childhood friends, Finn, found him on more than one occasion. He'd bring him back to his house, and Finn and his family would take care of him. He owed Finn so much. He had put the guitar in his hands, and made him dry out. He hadn't been very pleasant to Finn in those times, but he never gave up on him. Because of Finn they were all where they were today. They had money, fame, and a passion they could pursue.

Poe gave a shout and woke up, cold sweat, terrified, staring into the darkness of his strange surroundings. Somewhere in the back of his skull he heard the echo of Fernando by ABBA. Finn skidded into Poe's room, looking dishevelled and half asleep.

"It's okay, you're home. You're in America!" Finn slurred. Poe stared at Finn, panting. He shook his head back and forth.

"It's all so real. Every time. Wazowski's lying there, with half his face missing, and his arm gone, a leg in splinters. And he's screaming at us to kill him, man. There's blood everywhere. I can smell it!" Finn sat on Poe's bed, and put a hand on his shoulders.

"It's over Poe. You're back. You're safe." Poe felt well and truly freaked out.

"No, man. I'm still there. I can see it!" Finn pulled him up out of his bed, and Poe was in such a state of shock, that he let him. He followed Finn into the kitchen and let him fill him out a glass of water.

"Drink it." Fin ordered. Poe did as he was told and found that he was quite thirsty. Within seconds the glass was empty, and Poe found himself wanting more. That was all he could think about. As though he could read his mind, Finn filled out another glass and handed it to Poe. Another glass empty, and he was feeling a little better for it. Finn sat at their eggshell blue kitchen table, across from Poe, and looked at him with great concern.

"What can we do to make this better, Poe?" Finn sounded tired, and very worried.

"I don't suppose there's anything that can be done. I'm sorry Finn…" Finn waved off his apology.

"I'm just worried about you, is all." They sat in silence for a while, both in a state of undress at their kitchen table in the middle of the night.

"You never told me about how you met Rey." Poe said rather out of the blue. Finn looked as though he had been miles away, but he smiled when Poe mentioned Rey. Poe only hoped that someone would make him as happy as that one day. He hoped he would be as lucky. Finn thought for a time.

"My car broke down in her neighbourhood 'bout six months ago. She was passing by in a group of girls. The rest of them walked on by, whispering and what not. But Rey stopped. She bounced over to me with a smile and asked if I needed any help. I ain't know nothing about cars, and I let her at it, and she fixed it right up. I wanted to give her fifty bucks for helping me out of a bind, but she just said I should buy her a drink at that club she likes to go to and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I went down there like a shot, and there she was. And we just sorta fell for each other. I told her I was in a band. Said she'd probably never heard of us, and it just went from there." Finn's story took Poe elsewhere and he could feel his heartbeat slowing down. Could feel a chill creeping back into his body. Poe tucked his knees up under his jaw and stared at Poe.

"Do you love her?" Poe was curious, but he knew that in the silence that hung between them, there was an understanding that Finn didn't have to answer. He and Finn had always had a great friendship, where they respected and supported each other Poe felt like he owed Finn his life.

"I do. I love her. Crazy 'bout her." Poe smiled warmly, despite the shivers he was suddenly feeling.

"I'm real glad for you, brother."

"You know… I told Rey about you. Bout my friend. How great you were. And she told me about her friend Dara, who she's been dying to set up with somebody…" Poe raised an eyebrow, but he was sure Finn couldn't see that much detail in the dark.

"So you were plotting together to set me up with her?" Finn shook his head.

"Nah, man. You could have any girl. And you're a nice fella. It's her that needs the help." Poe found that hard to believe, as he always felt like he was on the back pedal with her. Like a peasant at the feet of a queen. "And we just said we'd introduce you to each other, and see what happened." Poe stood up, and put the glass over on the draining board of the sink.

"Well you saw what happened the first time. But you made me go back." Finn looked a little uncomfortable now.

"Well you like her, don't you?" There was a tiny edge of hostility in his voice. Poe put his hands up.

"I do. I do. Thank you for making me go back. But now I need to learn how to dance." Finn had a mischievous grin.

"Rey says if you get her backstage at our next show, she'll teach you." Poe rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't she know you could do that for her?" Finn shrugged at Poe's question.

"I guess it hasn't occurred to her. And you'll be getting something out of it. Win win situation." Poe thought about it for a minute. He really couldn't see any cons to this situation. He liked Rey, and wanted to be her friend, wanted her to hang out more. And he certainly wanted to help Finn have bragging rights with the guys. Rey was a fox. And Finn had won her over.

"Alright alright. Shake on it." Finn grinned and spat in the palm of his hand. Poe did likewise and shook his hand.

"Now you get your skinny ass back to bed. We are in the studio tomorrow!" Poe saluted and trudged off back to bed. Once under the covers he started to get warm again. He cuddled the blanket to his face, feeling sleepy, and thought about Dara. Yeah, he guessed he liked her. She was a babe. But there was something about her. She challenged him. Maybe Poe had been having life a little too easy lately. She made him want to prove himself, want to look good. He didn't automatically assume that he looked good anymore. He made an effort. He wondered when he'd see her again. Would he really have to go to the lengths to battle his way to the top and be her King just to take her out? Maybe if he just asked…


	5. Born in the USA

Poe sat up on a slightly uncomfortable wooden stool, gazing around at his band. His drummer twirled his drumsticks idly, listening to what Poe had to say. Finn sat nearby twiddling with the tuners on the head of his Fender. BB-8, the mysterious saxophone player was staring off into the distance. He had no idea if he was listening or not. This was Poe's song, and this one was very significant.

"I want a strong drum beat. Piano to be upbeat. The start is our strongest bit. After first verse and chorus we bring in guitars and stay strong. You got this guys." They all asked their questions, sampled quick bits asking Poe about them, looking for approval. They took their places. Poe found that he was in a unique position of having a voice to the public. He was a veteran and there wasn't much support in place. They couldn't all be as lucky as he had been. He had lost so much to this pointless war. It was time to stick his finger up to the man. The drum beat came in and Poe gave his voice every ounce of power he had. He was telling the story of the American trap he was raised in. So many young men had no opportunity growing up, and then based on their birthday, they were forced into the army because they were being slaughtered. If they came home there was nothing for them. Poe felt exceptional anger about how the United States had chewed him up and spit him out, as it had done to so many.

Poe was hoping for that organic sound of a band actually performing and feeding off each-others energy. They could touch it up later, but the instruments needed to be led by each other. The atmosphere was electric. Everyone was absolutely jamming, and all in all it was an excellent take.

"WOOO!" Poe clapped his hands, and the rest of the band cheered along with him. The sound engineer gave him the thumbs up from the mixing room, which was visible from the large booth through a glass panel. Two women stood gingerly in the same room as the engineer. He recognised the grubby, oily Rey in overalls with a bandana holding back her hair. But the other woman was pristine by comparison. A white nurse's uniform, and tidy ash-blonde hair pinned up, and striking red lipstick.

"Hello Nurse!" shouted one of the guys. Finn and Poe turned on the band, who were ogling the two girls.

"Whoah. Can it." Poe said, as he set his guitar down. Finn and he made their way into the mixing room.

"Great take guys. Good energy. Might need to do something with the Piano, but it was on a separate track. Loved it. What's that number called, bub?" Poe glanced at the two women.

"Uuuuhhh… Born in the USA." The sound engineer nodded, eating that right up.

"Far out."

Poe returned his attention to the two women. Rey was holding a food container yet again, but Poe's attention was on the nurse. He inspected her face, and could hardly believe that this was Dara Solo standing before him. Poe swallowed hard and cleared his throat. That just wasn't fair. A nurse's uniform and everything… He couldn't actually think of something to say. He hadn't expected this encounter. He ran a hand back through his curls, which he'd tied back with a red bandana to keep out of his eyes when he was recording.

"Well. Fancy meeting you here." He could _feel_ Finn stifling a laugh.

"Hey Poe!" Rey replied, with a bright, beaming smile. She was always so full of energy. He liked that about her. "I got some leftover meat pies. Thought you guys might like em." Poe leaned down and spoke into the microphone that connected to the recording booth.

"Free food, assholes. Get in here." The rest of the band clambered in, and Finn introduced them all to his girl, Rey. BB-8 stayed behind for a while, pondering the room. They never could understand him.

"I gottab be getting back, Rey. I'm just gonna go to that diner." Dara said, looking a little unsure of herself. She edged out of the room, but Poe followed behind her.

"Hey, you want me to walk you? I could do with a milkshake…." He couldn't help but notice how much different she looked in the light of day. Youthful and beautiful. As pretty as a picture. And she didn't seem as confident or as snobby as when she was out at the Disco.

"I guess, yeah. Your voice must need a break from all that singing." There was a hint of a sarcastic smirk on her lips. He smiled back at her, but he was going for a friendly smile. He grabbed up his care-worn leather jacket and walked her out of the studio.

"So you're a nurse?" She gave him a look that bordered on fed up. He supposed that she got a lot of crap about being a beautiful nurse, and how they were always fetishized. "I know a fair few nurses. Worked quite closely with them overseas." Her expression cleared up in understanding.

"Yeah. I've been at it a few years now. I just always wanted to help people."

Poe nodded as he opened the door to a shiny, little red diner that was about halfway between the surprisingly close hospital and recording studio. She gave him a smile in thanks and stepped inside, picking a nearby booth. They hardly had time to speak before they had to order.

"So Rey was saying to me that you were from New Jersey…" Poe smiled.

"Born and bred. My mama was from Guatemala, but my dad is third generation Italian. Still though. As New Jersey as it gets." Dara smiled shyly at him. "Where you from, Miss Solo?" Poe's strawberry milkshake arrived in a giant glass, and the waitress did a double take when she saw him. He nodded at her, then focused his attention back on Dara.

"New York. Upper East Side. Pretty privileged life. My mom's a senator, and my dad's a…. Uh. He's an interesting character." So. She was rich. Well he was now too, he supposed. He was taking care of his parents, but he still had money for himself. Dara's fries and chocolate shake arrived, and she instantly started dipping her fries in her milkshake. There was a bit of silence, and the radio seemed all the louder for it. There it was. Poe grinned like an idiot, and ducked his head. He had recognised the first few notes of one of his own songs blasting out over the radio. He still got a sense of pride and absolute pleasure when he heard a song he had written and performed being played on the radio. One of his favourites, "Hungry Heart".

"What are you smiling at?" Dara asked, a slight laugh in her voice.

"That's my song. That's me playing on the radio." he said, with pride. Dara's fry had been on its way to her mouth, when it stopped short.

"What what, wait! You wrote Hungry Heart? I love that song! In love with the guy who sings it! What a dreamy voice…" she gushed. It seemed she didn't realise that that was him singing.

"That's me." he laughed. She looked mortified.

"What?!"

"That's my voice." Dara hid her face in her hands, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. Forget I ever said any of that." Poe bit his tongue to keep back the laugh.

"It's okay. I am a really good singer. It's alright to like my voice." She stuttered and couldn't quite get a word out. She rifled through her purse, threw some money down on the table and ran.

"Hey! Wait! I'M SORRY!" What a crap way for a date to go.

"THIS WASN'T A DATE!" she yelled, as though she could read his mind.

He stared at the half-eaten fries, the fistful of change scattered on the table, and the lipstick marks on the straw to her milkshake. How had he messed this up? Was it his fault that she loved his music? That it had come on over the radio? Had she realised that he was famous? That he was good at what he did? He had been gearing up to having an actual conversation with the girl. The waitress came over and sat down across from him.

"Your friend run away on you?" In her defence she actually looked concerned.

"She was just late for work." he said with a smile. The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Oh, of course." She looked at him a bit shyly now. "Could I maybe get your autograph?" Poe obliged her, with a smile, and signed his name down for her on her order pad. He drunk up the last of his milkshake, paid, and thanked them. He walked back down the street, his hands in his pockets, his mind full of questions. He'd get a date from that girl yet. The more he saw of her, the more fond of her he was. He just wanted to know all about her. He wished that her getting to know about him would stop pushing her away. The studio was in sight. He sung under his breathe, his throat feeling all the better for the milkshake.

"Born down in a dead-man's town. The first kick I took was when I hit the ground…"


	6. He's The Greatest Dancer

The record player crackled as Rey put the needle down. She was the cutest little thing. When she concentrated, she poked her tongue out, and closed one eye. CHIC's Le Freak came on, and Poe closed his eyes. What did he do to deserve this torture? Together they had pushed back the sofa and armchairs, unceremoniously shoved the coffee table in a corner, taken up the rug, so they wouldn't trip.

"This is a terrible idea. I take it back. I don't want to learn how to dance." Rey gave him a stern look.

"You wanna be Dancing King or not?!" she snapped.

"I wanna be Dancing King." he said meekly. She scowled at him for a second longer. She was the only person in his life who was shorter than him. Tiny energetic people just always seemed to be the best people.

"Okay you need to move your hips to the music. Just loosen up. Poe. Loosen up. LOOSEN UP! Geez Louise." Poe threw his hands up in the air.

"OH! I'm trying here!" They both looked sheepishly at each other and smirked.

"The main thing is to have fun. Fun and confidence is the key to disco dancing. Just loosen up and let it out!" Rey started to dance, and Poe watched her for a time, then joined in. He had to admit it was a little bit fun. Rey showed him a couple of set moves, and gave him great encouragement. They were laughing together and in quite a sweat. He hadn't laughed as much in a long time. Poe knew exactly what Finn saw in her. She was just a ray of sunshine.

"That was a really good start. The competition is in a couple of weeks. I think we should pick you a song and choreograph it." Poe blanched

"What?"

"Well you're gonna be dancing in front of everyone and it's gotta be the best dance. If you want to win…" Poe hadn't thought this through. He was just going to end up embarrassing himself. He shook his head, and went to sit down. He opened off a couple of buttons on his shirt, and put his fingers through his hair.

"I think Dara really wants you to win…" Poe looked up to see Rey nervously biting her lip. "I know she's really stubborn, and gosh can she be an idiot, but yeah… she likes you Poe." Poe stood again and went into the kitchen, pouring out two glasses of water.

"You sure about that? She has actually run away from me…" He walked back out into the living room and gave Rey a glass of icy water and a stern look.

"She what?!" Poe recounted the tale of the diner to Rey, leaving her mouth more and more agape. "Well… Shit." Poe gave a humourless laugh.

"Well shit indeed."

"I mean, that is one heck of a song. But I wonder why she ran away from you. I mean when I found out you were you, I freaked! I was so excited." She beamed at Poe, who gave an awkward smile back. There were times when he embraced being Poe Dameron, the rockstar. But there were days when he was still that quiet kid who worked construction in New Jersey, who was modest and had a life of hard labour ahead of him. It was very difficult for him to reconcile the different aspects of who he felt he was.

"Do you think it's just not going to happen? With me and her, I mean. Finn told me you wanted to set her up with me…" Rey briefly looked as though she was going to decide against talking about this. But she seemed to think better, and she ploughed on ahead.

"Dara pushes every guy away. You're not the first person I've tried to set her up with, you know. You just haven't given up… And I think you've gotten to her. She's being nice to you. Every time I find a nice guy, she just gives him the cold shoulder. I don't know what happened to her before she moved in with me, but I just really want her to be happy." Poe sat digesting everything the girl had said. Rey looked a little bit anxious, and she was picking at a fraying thread on her shirt.

"Cool it. I ain't mad." She looked a little bit relieved, but her brows were still furrowed. "My mama didn't raise a quitter. But I don't want to put in all this effort and look like a fool." Rey stared at the floor for a second.

"Well it'll be a new experience for you. And you've got rhythm. We'll practice a rad dance, and you'll wow everyone at the club. And if you win, Dara's not allowed to run away from you!" Poe started to smile slowly. Rey made a good case.

"I'll do it for you Rey. We all have to male our roommates happy." Rey hopped up quickly and stretched out.

"So did you try setting Finn up?" That was a trap.

"Have you met Finn? He doesn't need help. I mean you're with him. He did that without my help." Rey laughed a little then picked up her stuff.

"Nicely avoided. I better get going. Dara can't cook and I guess she needs to eat? I dunno. See you soon!" Poe helped her out, and received a hug in return. "TELL FINN I SAID HI!"

"TELL DARA I SAID THE SAME!" He closed over his front door and went back into the living room. He turned set the needle back down on the record and turned up the volume.

"I need to pick me a song…" He danced a little, and found that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He had fun, and he was getting better. Being alone he had confidence, and that seemed to make his limbs more sure of where they were going and what they were doing. He could have fun at this competition. It didn't matter if he looked like a fool. That was the spirit of Disco. Feeling good and doing whatever. The Sister Sledge song _He's the Greatest Dancer_ , came on and he knew that that was the one. That was the song. Poe decided that Disco Poe was going to be Cocky Poe. He was going to exude confidence, he was going to look everyone in the eye and make sure they knew he loved himself. He _did_ have a body that would shame Adonis, and he was going to be the greatest dancer. The beat was funky, the lyrics told of a stone cold fella, and Poe found himself moving to the beat very easily. He hadn't heard the key turning in the front door.

"Yo!" Poe let out a shout, staggered backwards, slipped on the rug that he had moved to avoid this issue, and fell on his ass. He clutched his chest, feeling his pounding heart, and stared up at Finn wide eyed.

"Could you cough or something?! Geez Louise!" Finn was fighting back a laugh very unsuccessfully.

"So is that your song?" Finn's voice cracked from the laughter.

"Yeah…" Poe said sullenly, sticking up a hand, and letting Finn help him up.

"It's a good song! I just never thought I'd see the day when Poe Dameron was Disco dancing."

"You and me both, pal."


	7. Outside Looking In

Dara stood in front of her vanity, carefully applying her mascara. She was dressed her best, a beautiful blue dress and she'd blown out her hair. She had to make sure her makeup was perfect.

"It's still not a date!" she shouted. Rey was hopping along the hall outside her room trying to pull on a pair of shoes. She had dressed herself up to her best as well.

"Dara, we're going to their apartment for dinner. It's totally a double date." Dara stared at her reflection. She was pretty. But was she pretty enough to wow THE Poe Dameron. The singer with that sexy voice.  
"No. It's not." Dara rolled her eyes then frowned at herself in the mirror. She felt a fluttering in her stomach. She was nervous.

"Why are you being so difficult? You're breaking foul on me. This is a date! Stop being such a bummer." Rey scolded as she came bustling into her room, still struggling with a shoe. She took one look at Dara and rolled her eyes. "Now how can you tell me this isn't a date when you're dressed like that!" Dara turned around and grimaced.

"Do you think it's too much?"

"I duno Dara, what are you aiming for? If you want to get his pants off, you're going about it the right way. He's pretty keen on you." Dara gave Rey a disgusted look, but secretly she was very pleased with herself. Poe was a very attractive man. But Dara knew she was a jealous girl. And rockstars like him… They always had more than one girl on the go.

"Why don't you want to be on a date with him?" Rey asked gently. Dara blushed a little.

"Because I set up this whole dancing competition with him, and now I guess there's the expectation that he literally has to win my affections. I'm such an idiot but I'm stubborn!" Rey rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I dig. Come on. We need to burn rubber." Rey and Dara locked up their small house and hopped into Rey's white and black mustang. Dara's dad, Han had gifted it to Rey a while ago. Dara had never quite figured out why he had given her his beloved Millennium Falcon. The drive to Finn and Poe's apartment didn't take long.

"What's it like in there?" Dara asked nervously.

"Real nice. You'll like it. It's slick." Dara checked her hair in the rearview mirror. She didn't get why she was so nervous. He was just another guy. Guys broke hearts. Guys cheated on you. She didn't to be getting so worked up over him. Eventually he was going to trip up and disappoint her. It was better to not get her hopes up.

"You're gorgeous, now come on! I miss my guy!" Rey all but wrenched Dara from the car. Dara followed Rey up three flights of stairs in a very nice looking building. They stopped outside of number 310, and Rey knocked exuberantly. Finn opened the door and picked Rey up, making the girl laugh. Over all the commotion, Dara could hear a rushed conversation in Spanish going on in the apartment. Dara had, unfortunately, done French in highschool, so she hadn't a clue what was being said, but she did register another female voice. Dara felt a cold pit forming in her stomach.

"Come on Dara, you gonna stand out there all night long?" Finn said, and he threw Rey over his shoulder, eliciting a happy squeal from the girl. The rushed Spanish conversation cut off suddenly. Dara walked into the pretty apartment slowly. There were records in frames hanging up on the walls, an interesting painting of psychedelic woman. The space was open and airy. Everything was bright and very clean. Not at all what she had expected from an apartment that housed two men. Poe stood staring at Dara for a second before he came over to her.

"Uh, hey. Let me take your coat." With her permission, he gently eased Dara's coat off her delicate shoulders. But Dara's were glued to the short woman with caramel skin, and a head of curly brown hair. Her dark doe eyes squinted back at Dara. She was voluptuous and too damn gorgeous. The woman was appraising Dara very carefully. Dara felt like hitting Poe. He had invited her into his home, on what could be misconstrued as a double date, only to find another woman in her place.

"Thank you Poe." she said, as she felt her coat sliding off her arms. She was sickened. The darker woman didn't introduce herself, but turned on her heel and skulked off back into the apartment. Rey looked at Dara, and could probably detect her inner bitch-fit. This is what always happened. She left herself the least little bit vulnerable to a guy, only to find there was always somebody else. She shouldn't have come here.

"Calm down." Rey whispered. But Dara just shook her head, biting back tears. She needed to get a grip of herself. She had to maintain her dignity. She was a ball of nerves and it was no good acting like this.

"Poe! You're out of cereal." It was the other woman. She had a rich, accented voice, that made Dara feel like she should never speak again.

"Sara, we are literally going to sit down to a dinner. Now ain't the time for breakfast." Dara noted the slight note of irritation in Poe's voice. Dara almost smirked. Trouble in paradise. The woman reappeared and rolled her eyes.

"Finn…. How do you even survive with that idiot as a flatmate?" the woman whined. Finn laughed a little and smiled politely, but his attention was on Rey, who was staring over at Dara. At least her best friend got it.

"You gals should sit down. Lemme get you something to drink." Finn guided them over to a couch and sat them down. Dara caught sight of Poe in the kitchen, slaving away over the stove. The other girl Sara drifted in and wrapped her arms around Poe and said something in his ear. Poe smiled and… DID HE BLUSH?! Oh well this just took the damn biscuit. Dara felt so angry with herself for getting so jealous. Rey was frowning beside Dara, and she too looked none too pleased. Poe said something in Spanish to Sara, and she slouched off away from him. Despite herself, Dara liked hearing Poe speak Spanish. Why did he have to have such a lovely voice? The girl sat on an armchair opposite the two women, and glanced from one to another.

"So…. Uh…. Sara was it? I'm Rey. Where are you from?" Rey was trying very hard to sound like her bright and bubbly self, but much to Dara's delight, there was a hostile tone in her voice.

"Rey. You love Finn. He's a nice man." Rey and Dara glanced at one another. "I'm from La Libertad in the Republic of Guatemala." Sara seemed to have a constantly bored look on her face. Guatemala. Wasn't Poe half Guatemalan? Did he want a girl from back home, was that it? Was Dara too American for him? Too blonde. She bristled.

"Have you moved to America?" Dara was proud of the kind sounding tone of her voice. Sara smiled for the first time when she turned to look at Dara.

"I'm just visiting my Ping Pong." Dara felt like vomiting. They had pet names for each other?

"Oh my god, Sara. You did not just call me that…" Poe called from the kitchen. He looked like he was under a lot of strain. Finn was right beside him, but he was observing the three women with a look of amusement. He said something very quiet to Poe, which must have been scandalous or shocking, as he dropped something with a large clatter. "Dinner's ready." he said, his voice a little higher than usual. Everyone moved towards the dining table, where Poe set some sort of mouth-watering meat dish. He quickly placed a healthy sized portion on each plate. When they had all complimented him on his cooking, and started to eat, Dara noticed that Poe looked almost distraught.

"I… I forgot to introduce you guys earlier. Rey, Dara, this is my cousin, Sara. Obviously on my mother's side. Sara. These are my friends Dara and Rey. Sara quickly said something else in Spanish, her tone and face mischievous. "Sara… please…" Dara felt a tight knot that had been in her stomach loosening. Cousin? She suddenly felt very stupid. While Sara was darker, and obviously very feminine, she shared a very similar excellent bone structure to Poe. Her doe eyes were his doe eyes. She felt like such an idiot for working herself up into a jealous rage. "Sara decided to drop by unannounced a couple of days ago, and she's been an absolute delight. Hasn't she Finn?" Finn put up his hands, clearly trying to not get involved, but he had that uncontrolled smirk. The awkward atmosphere that had hung over Dara since she had come in the door seemed to dissipate.

"You're a really good cook Poe." she said delicately.

"He is a domestic goddess." Sara said nodding. Everyone sniggered. "What?"

"Poe isn't a woman…" Finn said quietly. Poe glared at his cousin.

"Are you sure? He uses more product in his hair than I do…" Everyone sniggered again, and Poe looked like he wanted to turn invisible. So maybe Sara wasn't the worst.


	8. Daddy Cool

Tonight was the night. Rey fussed over Poe's hair, as Finn picked his own out with a hair pick. Poe hadn't thought Finn's afro could get any bigger. He was wrong. Somehow Rey had managed to get one curl of Poe's hair to hang down over one of Poe's eyes. She made him stand out in the middle of the living room. He felt like he was wearing a Halloween costume. She had made him dress up to look the part of a disco dancing guy, medallion and all. He felt ridiculous.

"More chest." Finn said, from across the room. Rey nodded. Poe started to voice a protest, but Rey quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He felt very exposed, and very strange having just been undressed a little by his best friend's girlfriend. He looked over Finn, but he was simply nodding his approval.

"Can you move your arms in that? Do the first few moves with me." Rey was taking this seriously. Poe felt a little bit like he was being prepped to be in a dogshow. He started his dance, with Rey mirroring his moves. "You got this." she said with a smile. Poe disagreed. He did not have this. He darted for the bathroom.

"Shit man, is he gonna barf?" Finn said. In his defence, he sounded concerned. Poe slammed the door shut and locked it. He wasn't going to be sick. He just needed to look himself in the eyes and convince himself that he could do this. His reflection showed a man he did not recognise. Sure his face was there, but these clothes. He looked like some kind of hippy. This wasn't rock and roll Poe. He took a calming breath. He had told himself he was going to be a cocky son of a bitch for this dance. He stared into his own face, trying to pick out his attractive features. He needed to feel attractive to give off the vibe.

He could do this. He was Poe freakin' Dameron! When he went out to bars that weren't DiscoTechs, the girls screamed their heads off. They fawned over him. He was hot shit. And Dara was gonna see. He was gonna get up there, dance his little ass off, and win a date with that damned gorgeous woman. He threw open the door and nearly walked into Rey and Finn, who had been stuck to the door.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Poe didn't really mind.

"Come on. Let's do this. Let's win this thing." They both smiled at him, apparently in relief. Maybe he was a bit of a flight risk, but he wasn't a quitter. His mama hadn't raised a quitter. The drive over to the club was animated with chat, that reassured Poe to no end. He had good friends in Finn and Rey. He appreciated the bit of normalcy. As they pulled up to the club, Poe felt butterflies beating the crap out of his stomach. Instead of actually being cocky, he was just going to fake it until he made it. He rolled his neck and stepped out the car after Rey had parked up.

"Let's do this." Finn gave him a small punch on the arm, and looked as though he was psyching himself up.

The dark disco was glittering with light as always, and it was full of all sorts of people. Some guy was already up there dancing his stuff on an impromptu stage. Dara sat enthroned on a big chair that Poe hadn't seen before. She wore a crown and sat looking down upon them all. She was even more heartbreakingly beautiful than ever before. She looked a bit bored, if he was being brutally honest. The last guy finished up his routine to applause. The announcer thanked him. He had been okay, Poe guessed. He was starting to feel more confident in his own abilities. He was gonna get up there and win this thing. The announcer asked the crowd if anyone else wanted to throw in their lot. Dara looked a bit sad. Poe supposed they had been running late. He stepped up onto the stage. People started to cheer. He thought that perhaps some of them knew who he was. Dara looked around and she seemed to perk up. He could see that smile on her face. That smile filled him with courage. The announcer asked him his name.

"I'm Poe Dameron."

"No freakin way man… Far out! And what song will the Poe Dameron be dancing to tonight?" The crowd seemed to be waiting with bated breath for his answer. He had them wrapped around his finger. He looked over at Dara, then back to the crowd.

"He's the Greatest Dancer by Sister Sledge." A cheer broke out in the crowd accompanied by some wolf whistles.

"Play that music, Mr. DJ! Alright alright!" The announcer stepped away from the stage, and Poe took his place front and centre. He had this. Nothing was going to go wrong.

His song came on, and straight away, he broke into his dance. He was filled with a confidence that he hadn't had before. His body seemed to do exactly what he wanted and more. He was killing it. He was confident, he was sexy, he was damn sure winning this thing. His body would shame Adonis. The song said so. He ripped open his partially closed shirt. He got a big cheer for that. These six minutes of his life seemed to last so long and yet no time at all. He gave it his all. He put every ounce of effort into dancing his ass off for this girl. If she snubbed him again on this date, that would have to be it. He was literally shaking his ass for her. She couldn't possibly want any more from him. He had a great ass. He gave a strong finish, and finished on his knees in front of Dara's throne, staring up into her eyes. He was catching his breath, he had a stitch, and he was sweating buckets, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. Maybe the performance of a life was good enough for Dara Solo.

"Poe freakin' Dameron! Alright! Man that was some far out funk right there! I gotta go confer with our Dancing Queen. Go get down folks!" True to his word the announcer went to speak with Dara. Poe made his way down to his friends. Rey was fist pumping victoriously, but Finn was too cool for such exuberance.

"That was spot on. Perfect man. Way to go." Rey slapped his arm and looked so genuinely proud of Poe that he felt truly moved.

"There's no way she's gonna choose anyone else." Finn said. Poe really hoped so. He wanted to win. He was competitive. But more than anything, he just wanted a damn date with this dame."

"Listen up folks! After a long deliberation the Queen has chosen her King. There was some serious dancers out there tonight. But there could only be one. Could Mr. POE DAMERON COME UP ON STAGE AND TAKE HIS THRONE!" the announcer yelled. The Disco erupted into cheers. There were some jealous and sullen faces. But Poe had won! He jogged up onto the stage. Dara walked out to meet him. She took his hand and raised it up into the air. More cheering. Then she dropped his hand, grabbed his face, and gave him a long kiss. Poe actually thought he was going to swoon. The cheering got more raucous.

"Our King and Queen! That's the power of Disco folks! Disco is love! Boogie safely out there tonight." And the show was over. He'd won a kiss from the queen.

"I guess I have to go on that date with you now… And not run away." Poe couldn't stop staring at her. He was very into her. There was just something about the way she kept avoiding him somehow that made him want to prove something. There was something about that surprisingly shy attitude she had that just got him. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're just… Very beautiful." He was drinking in her eyes. He felt like a romantic fool.

"Yeah… I know." She grinned at him, and pulled on his hand. "Let's go and dance. You can't say you don't dance anymore." Poe would allow it this once.

"You'll have to rock out some time so. Just to be fair." Her nose wrinkled up.

"I hate rock and roll."

"Yeah… Well… I hate Disco."


End file.
